1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel device of diversion joint, and more particularly to the reel device whose telegraph line can be pulled and collected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To change with each passing day, a personal computer is popular and Computer, Communication, and Consumer Electronics are advanced by adjusting the different peripheral equipments such as different standards of joints and signal lines. Since Window 98, an USB (Universal Serial Bus) is a new transmission data interface. Particularly, the business-man or traveler usually needs two different specification joints for extending a signal line. How the users reserve the joint for the signal lines is the problem.
For solving the above-mentioned problem, a telegraph line has been developed for a reel-shaft box structure, in which the reel-shaft box structure has a shell, a telegraph line, a spiral spring, and also the signal lines, and the peripheral telegraph part. The inside signal line is stored via a reverse mechanism and extends to connect a joint of the shell. While the inside signal line is rotated, it keeps contacting with the shell. The signal line is directly to extend outside by a pull position-restored mechanism. The outside of signal line can be pulled by the spiral spring of the pull position-restored mechanism to extend an appropriate length. For finishing, the pull position-restored mechanism to release the telegraphy lines part can roll up automatically.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the antenna field to conduct experiments and modifications develops a reel device of diversion joint to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.